


Baby, I Love You

by BornToLose



Category: The Ramones
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Joey dance to one of your favorite songs.
Relationships: Joey Ramone/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Baby, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for this, but I'm soft for Joey at the moment, so I spontaneously came up with this

It was your sixth date and although you and Joey had already kissed on the second one, you hadn't agreed on a label and neither had you said those three words that were essential for a serious relationship to each other yet.

Tonight, you weren't going out together. Instead, he had invited you over to his place for dinner, meaning you ordered pizza and listened to some music while talking. You were probably going to stay the night because lately, you'd been trying to spend as much time with him as possible and you were pretty sure he enjoyed it too.

After hanging up the phone, you turned on the radio in the living room to help pass the wait until your food would be delivered. The opening notes of Baby, I Love You by The Ronettes started playing and you turned to look at Joey with a grin, saying, "I love this song!"

Even if you were generally into rock, you had a weakness for a good old ballad. Besides, it described exactly how you felt about him.

Joey got up from the couch and walked over to you. He took your hand, spinning you around before pulling you closer to him, wrapping his long arms around your body. You leaned your head against his chest as the two of you began swaying to the music.

You closed your eyes contentedly when Joey sang along softly,  _ "And though I'm really trying, I think I may start crying. My heart can't wait another day. When you kiss me I just got to say, 'baby, I love you'..." _

You tightened your arms around his torso, your smile growing even wider as you felt the butterflies in your stomach going wild. You'd never been so close to him physically, but you loved how it felt to have his arms around you and just lazily dance with him.

He knew you adored his voice, so he took every opportunity to make you happy by singing for you, especially your favorite songs, which he was already pretty good at remembering despite not having known you for such a long time. Sometimes you didn't even have to say you liked a song; he could tell by the way you acted when it was playing.

During the instrumental break, you stood on your tiptoes, your arms reaching up to rest on Joey's shoulders as you leaned in for a kiss. This time it wasn't only a quick goodnight kiss before disappearing into your apartment building after yet another date that ended up being longer than intended. It was an actual kiss that was meant to convey your feelings for him. The first one of that kind.

He stood still and cupped your face, wasting no time in kissing you back. When you pulled away after a few seconds, he gave you a genuine smile, whispering, "Baby, I love you. And I'm not only quoting the song."

"I love you too, Joey," you replied, returning the smile.


End file.
